boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Split
The Elemental Split is BoBoiBoy's ultimate power that allows himself to 'split' himself into different 'clones' of him with specific powers. Summary Elemental Split is BoBoiBoy's ultimate ability that allows him to split into different elemental forms of himself. Initially, he had only three elements to choose from (Earth, Lightning and Wind), but in Season 3, he unlocked two more elements (Fire and Water), giving him a grand total of five elements. In BoBoiBoy: The Movie '' he was able to unlock all seven. He did so again in '' BoBoiBoy Galaxy. When using Elemental Split, BoBoiBoy essentially produces copies of himself, but pertaining to each form that is called upon. The resulting Elemental Forms are their own people, each with a unique personality that in one way or another ties back to their element and is a component of BoBoiBoy’s original personality. They are able to function independently from BoBoiBoy, usually under the command of one form. This is usually the one who summons the forms, or who the forms return to when combining back into one. In Galaxy, depending on the nature of the Elemental Form who summons the others, the other summoned Elemental Forms’ personalities may be influenced. Their clothing is also a variation of BoBoiBoy's original clothing schematic, but with their own unique color scheme to help distinguish them from each other. Forms To learn more about Elemental Forms, visit Elemental Forms. From the available forms, BoBoiBoy is able to summon any of them at will. The forms that BoBoiBoy has attained are as follows: Base/First Tier Forms * BoBoiBoy Lightning * BoBoiBoy Wind * BoBoiBoy Earth * BoBoiBoy Fire * BoBoiBoy Water * BoBoiBoy Leaf * BoBoiBoy Light Evolved/Second Tier Forms * BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm * BoBoiBoy Cyclone * BoBoiBoy Quake * BoBoiBoy Blaze * BoBoiBoy Ice * BoBoiBoy Thorn * BoBoiBoy Solar Max-Level/Third Tier Forms *BoBoiBoy Voltra *BoBoiBoy Tempest *BoBoiBoy Crystal *BoBoiBoy Darkwood *BoBoiBoy Gamma Trivia * When using Elemental Split, Earth is almost always present to help lead the other elements. This may be due to Earth being the embodiment of BoBoiBoy's leadership qualities as well as being the closest one in personality to the original BoBoiBoy. ** If Earth is not present, and Lightning is, often Lightning will be the one the other elements will return to. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, this has occurred in Episodes 15, 17 and 23. ** In Episode 18 and Episode 22 of BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Leaf is the leader of the Elemental Split. It's interesting to note that Leaf's personality actually influenced the personalities of the other elements, making Fire and Wind in the former split (and Earth and Fire in the latter) seem more childish. ** In Episode 24 of BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Light is the leader of the Elemental Split, fighting alongside Fire and Lightning, and is also the elemental form BoBoiBoy was originally in. * It is revealed in Boboiboy The Movie 2 by Retak'ka that Boboiboy splitting his elemental powers will just weaken his elemental powers. Gallery Triple Spirit.png|Triple Spirit Triple Split Water Fire Earth.png|Alternate Triple Split BBBTM 002.png|Penta Split Thunderstorm, Cyclone, Earthquake, Blaze, Ice BoBoiBoy Hepta Split Raya.jpg|Hepta Split bandicam 2017-07-18 02-05-04-946.jpg|Hepta Split in BoBoiBoy 4D Adventure in MAPS BoBoiBoy Sevens Elements 2.jpg|BoBoiBoy's All Elemental Forms BBB's All element Form.png|BoBoiBoy's All Elemental Form BoBoiBoy Elemental Split Evolution.png|Evolution BoBoiBoy Galaxy Teaser - 1.jpg|New Triple Split in BoBoiBoy Galaxy BoBoiBoy Galaxy Teaser - 31.jpg|Elemental Split in Power Band Episode 2 - Today.jpg|BoBoiBoy going into the Elemental Split with his motorbike Penta Split in BoBoiBoy Galaxy.jpg|Penta Split Screenshot 2016-11-25-18-00-23.png New elemantal Split.jpg|New artwork for Elemental Split Triple Split Motorbikes.jpg|Triple Split and their motorbikes TripleSplitMotorAlter.jpg|Triple Split and their motorbikes (Lightning, Wind, and Fire) Screenshot 2017-03-24-20-09-42.png|Triple Split Lightning, Earth, Leaf AlternateSplitGalaxy.png|Triple Split Earth,Wind and Leaf AlterTripleSplit.jpg|Triple Split Lightning,Wind and Leaf AlternateSplit.jpg|Triple Split Leaf, Wind and Fire Triple Split Water Fire Earth Galaxy.jpg|Triple Split Water, Earth and Fire Triple split Fire Earth Leaf.png|Triple split Earth, Fire and Leaf (Pirate version) Triple split.png|(New version of Triple split) Lightning, Fire and Water Light, Fire and Lightning.jpg|Light, Fire and Lightning Penta Split - Leaf Earth Fire Lightning Wind.jpg|Penta Split Leaf, Earth, Fire, Fire, Lightning (Promo Aid Mubarak) BoBoiBoyHeptaSplitSihoulette.PNG|Hepta Split (Movie 1) Videos Klip BoBoiBoy The Movie Mengejar Perompak Dobi Bersiri! Pertemuan BoBoiBoy Api & BoBoiBoy Air Klip BoBoiboy The Movie BoBoiBoy Kuasa Lima! Klip BoBoiBoy The Movie BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tujuh! Ucapan Selamat Ulang Tahun Dari BoBoiBoy - Kilau Raya MNCTV 25 id:Pemecahan Elemental ms:Pemecahan Elemental Category:Powers Category:BoBoiBoy's Powers